Not Applicable.
The present invention relates in general to fittings or connectors for conduits, such as pipes, tubes, ducts, and the like and it relates more particularly to bushing assemblies for joining two electrical conduits.
In the transmission of electrical power or electrical signals, it is conventional practice to house the electrical wire or cable in polymeric or metal conduits. When in the ground, the conduit and couplings should resist moisture entering the conduit.
Fittings or connectors for electrical wire-carrying conduits are widely used in industrial, commercial, and residential establishments. Some such fittings are used to join two cylindrical members, such as a pair of electrical conduits, in axial alignment. It is important that the members or conduits be assembled and maintained in generally axial alignment Oftentimes, such conduits are in a moisture type atmosphere. Such fittings especially for electrical conduits, need to resist moisture from entering the conduits.
There is also a need for sealably joining members or conduits of different outside diameters, such as, for example, joining a first conduit to a second conduit in which the outside diameter of the second conduit is less than the outside diameter of the first member, and, preferably, less than the inside diameter of the first diameter so that the second conduit can be assembled with the first conduit such that one end of the second conduit is disposed within an end of the first conduit with the two conduits in axial alignment with each other. A bushing and sealing ring for sealing can be used to assemble two conduits. The problem with a sealing ring is that it is a separate part and therefore is subject to being lost or misplaced or broken and, if preinstalled in the bushing, is susceptible to falling out of the bushing or being or becoming misaligned with the bushing.
The present invention provides a sealing ring for sealing and a bushing and sealing ring assembly for sealing that permits the easy assembly of a pair of cylindrical members in generally axial alignment.
The present invention provides a sealing ring for sealing and a bushing and sealing ring assembly for sealing that permits the assembly of a pair of cylindrical members in generally axial alignment with one end of the second member disposed within an end of the first conduit in alignment.
The present invention further provides a sealing ring for sealing and a bushing and sealing ring assembly for sealing that permits the secure preassembly of the sealing ring with the bushing.
The present invention provides a bushing and sealing ring assembly comprising
a. a sealing ring
i. a cylindrical base provided with an external thread
ii. a reduced diameter, upstanding cylindrical sleeve, the base and the sleeve being provided with a circular central aperture for receiving and retaining a first cylindrical member and
b. a bushing comprising
i. a cylindrical depending sidewall provided with an internal thread
ii. a top plate provided with a circular central aperture for receiving and retaining a second cylindrical member.
The sealing ring is threadably retainable in the bushing to preassemble the sealing ring with respect to the bushing. The sleeve engages the first cylindrical member in moisture resistant sealing relationship.
Further, the present invention provides a sealing ring adapted for use in a bushing and sealing ring assembly, the sealing ring comprising
i. a cylindrical base provided with an external thread for threadable retention in an internally threaded, centrally apertured bushing and
ii. a reduced diameter, upstanding cylindrical sleeve, the base and the sleeve being provided with a circular central aperture for receiving and retaining a first cylindrical member